Door stops are generally well known in the art comprising a rigid cylindrical support member surrounded by a cylindrical or annular rubber cushion. An axially arranged screw or nail passes through the cushion and support to secure the door stop to a floor in a position to prevent a door from striking a wall.
While the prior door stops normally operate quite satisfactorily, they do possess the inherent drawback that when it becomes necessary to replace the cushion, the screw or nail used to secure the stop to the floor must be removed. Furthermore, the prior door stops provide an inconvenient obstacle to the feet of persons using the door or passing in close proximity to the door.
The present invention was developed to overcome the above and other drawbacks of prior door stops by providing a stop in which the resilient cushion may be quickly and easily replaced without removing the stop from the floor and further by providing a stop which is not an obstacle to the feet of persons passing nearby.